


Secrets

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Curses, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Juvia's latest scheme to get Gray's attention results in the whole guild getting to see somethings Freed had hoped to keep to himself. But that being the case it's about time he talked to his team about it.
Relationships: Freed & The Thunder Legion, Laxus Dreyar & Freed Justine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try writing something for Fairytail and it's been awhile since I've watched/read it so something might be off.
> 
> Not a shipping fic but I do ship it so do what you want lol.

“Where do you think, you're sneaking off to huh?”Bickslow asked not even turning away from the glide's latest strange mishap. This was fairytail so strange was an understatement but he didn't want to stick around for this one particular. 

“I have no interest in being caught up in this,” Freed may have figured out the hard way that his glide mates actually cared about him but he didn't want them to know how he ended up joining the gliding. 

Juvia's latest failed attempt to garner Gray's affection resulted in a potion with an effect she wasn't expecting. Not surprising considering she doesn't seem to read the vials when she buys them. This one, however, required an extra step, a lock of hair to be add before it turned into smokey projection of a some of that person's memories. 

They were a guild made of up of misfits and weirdos, most people here didn't have the best backgrounds but the someone of the new members and the absolutely wasted ones were inspired to get dirt on their more reserved member. 

Freed crept up the stairs towards the S rank area hoping to avoid the rowdy group. Maybe Laxus's presence would scare most of them off. Most people were still too afraid to approach the blond. Only he wasn't up there listening to music and chilling out with drink. Over the banister Freed could see him mingling around the bar with Lisanna and Mirajane. 

In that case, hopefully things die down before someone realizes he's here. 

Really he should know better then think he'd be safe up here after walking passed Bix. There was light tug on his head of someone pulling at his hair and a blur of purple jumping over the railing. 

“Bickslow, wait!” But it was too late the potion was already starting to bubble and smoke by the time he got down the stairs. 

“Ah, Come on Freed you said your family was just a bunch of Rune Knights and I want to know if chibi Freed had those Cowlicks too.“

“You could have just asked me instead,” he states flatly heading towards the exit as soon as he sees the a glimpse of the sword he once posed against in his throat. Freed hadn't been honest with the rest of the Thunder Legion about his background, in large part because it was graphic and also the amount of power it would have given Laxus over him. That was supposed to stay between him and Master Makarov. Now the whole guild was getting a look at the worst part of his life. 

He slipped out the door with one last look at the bloody mess he used to be before Farytail helped him find his way. Freed reached to open the gate to leave when Evergreen, Laxus and Bickslow came rushing out of the guild hall to stop him. 

“Wait! Freed, I'm sorry!,” Bickslow called and he turned around to face them. 

“It's fine, what did you see if I might ask?”Somehow that made the other look even more uncomfortable. Evergreen and Bickslow looked off to the side sheepishly. Laxus frown before sighing deeply. 

“Not all that much, Gramps fanned the smoke away pretty quickly but we still saw more then I know you wanted us too.”

“Yeah, Freed I'm sorry I didn't know,” Bicklow repeated his apology before continuing, “How come you told us your family was just a bunch of stuffy Rune Knight?”

He shrugged, “Most people in Fairytail aren't very open about their lives before they joined and you were pestering me for an answer.”They were on a mission awhile ago after Laxus had come back and Bickslow's idea of team bonding was to bug each of them into talking about their families or things like that. Sometimes his mouth really makes a fool of him. 

Still maybe it's time he trusts them, “Laxus give me an order.”

They all gawk at him like he's grown a few extra limbs but it is the easiest place to start. Laxus rarely ever gave any of them orders considering, Freed was their captain and strategist. 

“Something simple would suffice.”

“But, what?”

“Just do it.”

“Argh, fine, Freed do a hand stand,” Laxus said rubbing his neck uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

“Really? That's the best you can come up?“What?!” “Unless you're too chicken of course.” 

“Ooh, come on Laxy tell 'em to cluck around like he's the chicken!”

“Don't encourage him Bicks, Freed..,”Evergreen said concerned. 

“Well Laxus?”

“Eh fine Freed I order you to cluck around like a chicken,” Laxus ordered frustrated by the whole thing. 

He shrugged that was better then ordering him to attack his guild mates. Freed proceeded to go through with the action in the most shameless way he could much to his team's surprise. 

Bickslow fell onto the ground unable to keep upright due to his own laughter. Even Evergreen was starting to giggle at how ridiculous he looked. 

“How was that supposed to prove anything?” Laxus asked and Freed stopped in front of him with his arms still at his sides like they were wings. 

“It would help if you told me to stop, or else I'll be doing this until you figure that out and gaia knows that would take awhile,” he replies turning to go back to bobbing his head and clucking around. What he said was mostly true, if he could get far enough away he could ignore the order without a negative consequences but he was trying to prove a point here. 

“Fine, Freed I order you to stop and to explain what the hell you're trying to get at here?” 

Automatically he stopped flapping his arms around and smirked a little, “Well if you're going to be like that, I'm cursed. I always have been but Master help change the parameters of it slightly.”

“Cursed?” Laxus and Evergreen were watching him suspiciously Bickslow just continued laughing.

“Huh, good one Freed.”

“It's not a joke,” Master Makarov says walking up behind them, “Freed I'm glad you decided to tell them.”

“It's about time I do. As I was saying it's an old curse and it currently only applies to orders master, you and... 

“And your father,” Makarov adds clearly noting Freed wanting nothing more then murder that sorry excuse for a man. 

“I'd prefer it if he didn't find out.”

“How?” The rest of the thunder legion stared at them wide eyed and confused. 

“Because I'm part demon and the curse is essentially written into that part of my DNA The only way to get rid of the curse completely would be to kill me outright considering any form of exorcism would kill me anyway.”

“Wait, so you're actually part demon not just you know like Mira?” Laxus asks still seemingly unsure about the whole thing. 

“Yes and not the book of Zeref kind either. My father is master of a dark guild that likes to play with things it shouldn't. That sums it up pretty much.”

“Wow I understand why you wanted me to hold off on that knows, sorry the whole guild got a look into that mess,” Bickslow replied sheepishly. 

“I already said its fine now can we go home? I want to be rested before dealing with our prying guild mates tomorrow.”

“Well then, Good night then Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, I'm going to make sure those other idiots of mine don't destroy the guild hall,” Master replies looking over each of them before leaving to return to the guild. 

Laxus still appeared like he wanted to say something but grew quiet while they started walking towards Fairy Hills to see Evergreen off. Bickslow kept making random weird comment the whole walk but everyone else was still thinking about what he and master had said earlier. 

By the time they got their shared house Bickslow had given up on getting either him or Laxus to participate in his inane chatter and went off to his room huffing about how unfun everyone was. 

That left him and Laxus alone in the kitchen. 

“If there's something you want to say, you can,” he says starting the coffee machine. He was going to be up awhile anyway Freed could tell that much. 

“About that time at the cathedral, when I ordered you to go after the rest of the guild even though you wanted me to stop,” Laxus starts his guilt clearly written on his face. 

“I knew that was what was bothering you. When I had master help me alter the curse it essentially sealed off that half of me too, making it easier to ignore orders like that,” the pot dinged and he went to grab some cups but Laxus beat him to the cupboard. “But still the only thing I could do was stick to trying to minimize the damage I might have done. I knew I'm not the strongest but I still did a lot of damage to the weaker members of our guild. “

“What happens if you don't follow an order?” Laxus asks sitting at the table with his cup. 

“Mostly the curse will try to kill me. My body shuts down slowly and eventually as a survival mechanism my demonic nature takes over and follows the order,” he states flatly, years of living with it have desensitised him to it all to some extent. 

“That explains the image of you puking up blood outside the cathedral after.” Laxus mumbles playing with his cup. 

“Ah, that's what you saw. If you need to know I'm perfectly fine now, the plus side to it is any damage the curse does heals quicker then a normal wound,” he replies sipping his coffee.

“How come it only works for my family?” 

“Because it had to be changed from my father and by extension my old guild. Makarov has only given me a few orders so far, and I don't really count what happened at the cathedral anymore.”

“I want to ask you more but for tonight we should just leave it at this,” Laxus says getting up.

“I agree, good night Laxus.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I'd see how this idea went over because I have this big story idea with Freed having this background. I just don't know if I should write it or just write my own story because it goes so left field. Now that I've written this out it feels like a bit much.


End file.
